Pure Hearts (canon)/Mystery idiot 50
NOTE: Most of the profile and information comes from the user Metal Mario875. All credit goes to him. Pure Hearts= |-|Purity Heart= 'Summary' The Pure Hearts were created to channel the power of love and was foretold by the Light Prognosticus (the Dark Prognosricus' counterpart) to yield power exceeding that of the Chaos Heart. It was also foretold that the prophecized hero and eight Pure Hearts would rise to the task of killing the Dark One and negating the Chaos Heart completely, therefore reverting the Dark Prognosticus' prophecy. 'Statistics' Name: Purity Heart Origin: Super Mario Bros. Classification: Eight artifacts in the shape of hearts that channel love Powers and Abilities: Healing, Stamina Restoration, Dimensional Travel, Absolute Restoration, Time Paradoxal Resistance (Similar to the Chaos Heart in the way that it protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past), Can be summoned from anywhere as long as there is an extreme amount of love and trust in that area Attack Potency: Megaverse level (Powered up the Heroes of Light, allowing them to kill Super Dimentio) Wielder(s): Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser Material or Element: Unknown Needed Prerequisite For Use: You must have a strong sense of love. Otherwise, they will not work Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Open:' Opens a door to another universe. *'Heal:' Completely restores all health and stamina to the user. *'Empower:' Raises the power of the user to heights dwarfing everything in the Marioverse utilizing the power of love itself. This also raises the user's stamina to infinity. *'Shatter The Walls of Blight:' The Pure Hearts burn their power and the prophesied hero's influence forward, shattering any defenses the user's opponent may have had. NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. And finally there's the whole instance of the use of "jigen" in the Japanese text instead of "sunpou," which is using the correct version of dimension to refer to mathematical dimensions. It's pretty solid that they're referring to spatiotemporal dimensions. NOTE #2: While some are unaware of it, the Marioverse DOES contain evidence that proves its connection to String Theory. String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality. With this in mind, we can determine that the destruction of all dimensions in Super Paper Mario, was, in fact, a Hyperverse feat. NOTE #3: String Theory is divided into different theories. None are referred to simply as "String Theory." Allow me: Prior to 1995, theorists believed that there were five consistent versions of Superstring Theory (type I, type IIA, type IIB, and two versions of heterotic string theory). This understanding changed in 1995 when Edward Witten suggested that the five theories were just special limiting cases of an eleven-dimensional theory called M-Theory (the name behind it is for "membrane," or "mother of all string theories." Any version of string theory, by default, runs with M-theory). Thus, there are five versions of String Theory, all of which are connected to M-Theory. In Bosonic String Theory, space-time is 26-dimensional, while in Superstring Theory it is 10-dimensional, and in M-Theory it is 11-dimensional. Between these three, so we don't wank and so we don't downplay, M-Theory is the safest (and most likely) case the game had been referring to. And considering it didn't specify, simply calling it "String Theory," we would go by the safest and most likely case. In this case, Bosonic string theory is used. Category:Artifacts Category:Mario Category:Profiles Category:Mystery idiot 50